Talk:Episode 514/@comment-27042649-20190309020541
Comments: 1. Twisted Trystan & Krystan - Wasn't an amazing performance. I've seen that before. Gross. Not that great. 2. Blake Henderson - Wasn't an amazing performance either. Don't think he's an absolutely fantastic singer. 3. Kaya and Sadie - Just a bad performance in general. Not entertaining. (I buzzed them but I forgot that guest judges don't have a buzzer) 4. Team X-Pogo - That was a good performance. Repetitive at times, but those tricks were still amazing. I liked it. 5. Studio One Young Beast Society - They are a good dance group, but not much happened in that short clip, so I can't say they are terrible or amazing. I'll go with good. 6. Polina Volchek - That was a good performance. She is good at what she does. I don't really see how it can be stepped up very much, but that's my only problem with it. 7. Eric Koloski - I just didn't think that was very interesting. Can't see it stepping up a lot or making it very far in the competition. 8. Taylor Mathews - He is a good singer, but there are better singers out there and even in this season. That was pretty good and I would like him to go through so I can see if he can do better, but it wasn't absolutely fantastic. 9. Cody Joe Tillman - He has a nice voice, but there wasn't a lot in that performance that makes him stand out from the rest. 10. NU Covenant - I didn't really like that performance. Again, there are better singers. 11. Nick Pike - That performance was very dangerous and the juggling took a lot of skill. He definitely gave that performance his all, and I would like to see what he would do next. 12. New Directions Veterans Choir - I don't think they are an amazing choir. Not a very memorable performance. 13. Jia-Yi He - I didn't really like that, I guess it's just not my kinda thing. Mediocre performance. 14. Naishon Jones - That was an alright routine, but I don't think there was anything special to it. If he makes it through then he needs to step it up. 15. Antonio Restivo - That was an okay performance and I liked it. I would have given it an SO if it wasn't so obvious how it was done. 16. Michael Grasso - I thought that was kind of a weak performance. Just a bunch of making cards appear. I know that Michael can do better, which is why I am still rooting for him to go through, but this performance was not great in my opinion. 17. Jayna Lee - I loved the mix of rolla bolla and juggling and fire, and it was a very dangerous routine. It is something that deserves to move on, and a pretty cool act. 18. Danger Committee - They are good knife throwers and I thought that was a cool routine, especially with how they made it even more dangerous by adding the rolla bolla. However, I only gave them the GB because nobody really popped out at me that deserved it. I had to think about who should get the Golden Buzzer because there were not really any absolutely amazing acts this episode, so I ended up giving it to them because of their great performance and how I know they can/probably will step it up. 19. Kristina Young - She is pretty good, but I didn't think it was an absolutely fantastic/special performance. It was good and I would like for her to move on, but I still don't think it was amazing enough to get an SO or GB or anything. 20. The Strong Man - That was a cool routine, and he certainly is strong. I liked that performance, but my only problem is that I don't know how much he can step it up (which is a recurring theme this episode) About only SO/GBing danger acts - they are the only ones I really thought were special/entertaining/really brought their A-game. A lot of the acts this episode were just mediocre. Nobody really popped out at me as being amazing, and it was a pretty bad episode. It took me a while to decide who should get the GB, because nobody this episode really deserved it. Note - I was close to giving an SO to Studio One Young Beast Society, Polina Volchek, Taylor Mathews, and Kristina Young, but in the end I didn't think like any of them were absolutely fantastic or really stood out to me.